Privacy is the Golden Word
by senpaicutie64
Summary: Tohru's klutziness gets her and Kyo finally together.  Shigure walks in on them and from then on, just can't help but interfere! Kyo and Tohru's search for alone time time continues...Kyoru all the way! Please R
1. Chapter 1

'Kay, so I don't own fruits basket, but I WISH I DID!!! drops on knees all hail Takaya-sensei!!!! KYAH!! Well, the first part of the chapter is kinda slow but bear with me!!! Oh and btw the curse has been recently lifted. Well, please r&r!!!!

Chapter 1- Dinner Alone…Or Not

Tohru pulled her hair ribbon through the final loophole, tugging it securely and studying her reflection in the mirror. Patting her hair down unnecessarily, she crossed her room, pulled open the door, and skipped down the hallway.

Entering the kitchen, she was surprised to see a certain fiery redhead cooking at the stove. "Kyo-kun?" Tohru said, shocked to see him there. Kyo jumped, and then saw Tohru in the doorway. He blushed slightly, embarrassed to have her see him be so edgy. "Oh, he said, smiling slightly", hey Tohru."

She walked in slowly, coming over to investigate his cooking. "Kyo-kun, are you hungry?" Tohru asked, frowning. "I'm sorry, I should have started dinner earlier..." She trailed off, looking up at Kyo. He shook his head, trying to be indifferent as usual. "Nah, since Shigure and that da.. I mean Yuki are out I figured that I'd just make something so you could relax." He couldn't help but feel a bit excited to be alone with her. _I should also really tell her how I feel. I would have already if I wasn't so damn nervous, _Kyo thought angrily.

Tohru gasped happily. "Really? That's so nice of you to cook for me, Kyo kun! Can I help with any of it?" She looked around the room, itching for something to do. Kyo sighed, exasperated. "Well, I really wish I could just let you rest but if you want to you can chop the meat." He nodded to the meat next to him. Tohru sighed in relief, and grabbing an apron, she took the knife and started chopping. Kyo eyed the gleaming knife warily. "And be careful with that knife!!!" he added, a little desperately. She giggled and resumed chopping. After a few minutes of silence, she said softly. "Kyo-kun?" He looked at her. "Nn? What is it Tohru?"

She looked away, weighing her question. "Do you…know how Kagaura-chan is doing?"

Kyo frowned, stirring the sizzling stew idly. "How would I know about Kagura? I try to avoid her as much as possible, you know that." He tried to keep the contempt he had for Kagura out of his voice, knowing that she and Tohru were good friends.

Tohru nodded, finishing the meat and pouring the pieces in the stew. "O-of course. I should have known..." she said, blushing a bit. Kyo wondered why she was acting so strangely. "Why do you ask..?" he said, hoping he hadn't hurt her feelings (again). He hated when he just said things at random and ended up hurting her. "I mean…well, you don't have to answer, I just was wondering.." he implored. She smiled, and shook her head lightly "Oh, no reason, really, I was just wondering."

Shrugging it off, Kyo brought the soup over to the table, Tohru in tow with bowls and a basket of bread. She laid out the utensils, and Kyo poured the steaming soup into the china bowls, taking care not to spill. Tohru sat down and sniffed the soup appreciatively. "Oh, Kyo this smells so good!!!" Kyo took secret pleasure in the fact that she accidentally left out the kun in his name. It made him sound more special to her. He grinned. "Well, just make sure not to burn yourself, it's pretty hot." She nodded absently, and blew softly on the soup. Suddenly, she leapt up from the table. "Oh, I forgot the napkins!" She cried, and dashed back into the kitchen, fretting over her trivial mistake. Kyo smiled to himself as he blew on his soup. _She really is cute when she does that, _he thought serenely. Tohru had come back, but as soon as she rounded the corner, her foot caught the edge of the counter, and with an "Ahhhh!!" she started to trip.

Kyo leapt out from the table and caught her in time, but they both came crashing down to the floor. When all was still, Tohru blushed as she realized her body was on top of Kyo's. 'Ah, kyo-kun, I'm so sor-" but she was cut off when Kyo took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened as he kissed her, but she soon automatically, as if she had been anticipating this, snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He took one of his hands and ran it along her back, thinking it all too good to be true.

Shifting his weight, he rolled over so he was on top of her, still not breaking the kiss. He supported most of his weight off of her with his elbows, and kissed more fiercely.

"My my," came a smirking voice from the door. "We leave you two extremely hormonal teenagers alone for one hour, and this is what we come back to?"

Jumping apart, Kyo rolled off Tohru and both got to their feet. It was Shigure, with Ayame at one side and Yuki at another. Ayame grinned widely, and Yuki looked slightly crestfallen, but for some reason not at all surprised. Ayame smirked and said" Well, Gure-san it is a good thing we came home early, because who knows how far these young grasshoppers would have-"

"Gone! Yes!!" Shigure finished Aya's sentence gleefully, thoroughly enjoying the festivities. "It seems we came just in time to have almost witnessed-"

"Why is HE here?!" Kyo demanded, half out of curiosity and half to shut Shigure's pervy comments up. He was talking about Aya. Mysteriously, Yuki had disappeared from the scene. Aya swept his arm dramatically. "Well, I was on a fabulous stroll this clear, starry night, and Gure-san HAPPENED to be driving by on his way to shop for errands, so I absolutely COULDN'T resist going with them to spend QUALITY time with my favorite people!!" He winked suggestively. Kyo didn't want to know.

"Yeah, well, GO HOME!!" Kyo yelled, pushing both of them to the door "Go get a drink or something for all that I care!" While being pushed, Shigure and Aya exchanged a look. "Well, would that reaaaallly be wise?" Shigure asked slyly, winking at Tohru who was following Kyo. "Well anyways, Tooohhhrrruuuu-chhaaaaann, keep it clean, 'kay? If Kyo does something naughty call Aya's cell at 234-4657, or just tell Kyo to-"

"OUT!!!!" Kyo bellowed, pushing them out the doorway and slammed the door. Tohru watched him lean against the door. She came over and laid her hands on his chest. Smiling, she said "You're so tense, Kyo.."

Yuki climbed down the stairs slowly, careful not to make any noise. _Noise would be a welcome distraction though, _he thought shrewdly, _seeing as I heard disturbing sounds coming from that stupid cat's room. I always told him that he was vulgar._

He pattered down the hallway to the kitchen, and saw Shigure at the table with a cup of tea and his half-finished manuscript. Looking up, Shigure have a cheery smile that made Yuki sick (as always). "Why hello, Yuki-kuun" Shigure chirped, drawing out the 'kun'. He mock pouted. "Why so glum?"

Yuki rolled his eyes, getting a bite to eat from the fridge. "You're the last person I want to talk to right now." He closed the fridge, grabbing some chopsticks. Shigure smirked. "Unhappy about Kyo and Tohru-chan's little happy time?"

Yuki rounded on Shigue, glaring profusely. "I told you not to leave them alone"

End Chapter!!! Hope you liked it, there's more to come as soon as I can type!! sob I type so slow sometimes… the chapters are kinda short aren't they? I'll try to make them longer!! sobs more typing…… "I told you not to leave them alone…" Dun Dun Dun!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, next Chapter!!!! This one has a bit more serious beginning, but the middle… well, I'm kinda surprised I even wrote it!! Well, I DID write it at 12:00 in the night going on Coke, so maybe that had an influence…..well, anyways, please comment!:)

Chapter 2- How much Do You Know..?

At the Sohma Main House….

"What do they think they're doing? WHO do they think they are??!!" Akito hissed at Shigure, his eyes flashing. Akito got up and slowly paced the room, too angry and agitated to sit down. Shigure looked up at him calmly "Are you going to, er, teach them a lesson? Kyo and Tohru-chan, I mean."

His voice had that mocking edge that Akito hated most. He turned on Shigure "Why do you ask?" he snarled, his eyes boreing into the calm brown ones. "It's none of your business!! None of your business what I do!!! I'm the master, the one in charge!!" He swung around and paced to the window, looking out. Akito's breathing slowed, and he looked down.

"Well…." Akito said, a cruel smile playing on his lips "we shall see how dare far they go, hmm? Yes, that will be interesting……"

Shigure stepped out of Akito's room and strode out to the porch, breathing in the fresh air, a good break from the stuffy, stale air that inhabited Akito's room. He walked off the steps and saw a shiny, black Mercedes parked out in front. He smiled to himself. _Haa-san is here as always, _Shigure thought coyly, _and right when I need him most_

Sure enough, Shigure saw Hatori walking out to his car, coat slung over his shoulder, a scowl upon his face. Shigure ran over and caught him by the arm before he could escape. "Haa-san!!" Shigure exclaimed. Hatori looked at him dryly. "So it would seem," he said in a bored and disapproving tone he took whenever around Shigure or Ayame. Shigure grinned, overenthusiastic as always to see his friend "Just who I need to talk to!" He lowered his voice as they both walked out to his car. "I need your help with something..."

Hatori rolled his eyes, not even bothering with the many retorts he had for that comment. "Yes?" He opened the trunk and started loading his briefcase in. Leaning in, Shigure said "Kyo and Tohru are going out."

Eyes widening, Hatori actually showed emotion. "What?" he asked incredulously. "They're together?" Shigure nodded, pleased that Hatori was interested in what he had to say.

"Yup, and it's getting serious, actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about," he said, happy where this was going. Hatori eyed him suspiciously, mouth parted. "Don't interfere with their relationship, Shigure."

Shifting on his feet, Shigure actually looked at Hatori seriously (or maybe he was just faking, but whatever…) "I'm not sure….that they know enough. About what it can...do to them. Like affect their lives, and not to mention AIDS and whatnot. After all, Haa-san, you are a doctor…" He looked at him, grinning apologetically. Hatori looked at him blankly. "You want me to give them the talk…" He shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. Shigure grinned some more, patting Hatori on the back. "I would myself, but I'm not sure it would be……. Well never mind, you get the picture. But what do you say Haa-san?"

Hatori sighed. "I guess you do have point. What time is good for them….?"

Tohru climbed the stairs after school, humming softly to herself, her bag swinging lightly at her side. As she got to the top, she saw Yuki-kun waiting for her, leaning against the top railing. He smiled warmly at her, though she could tell that they were troubled. "Hello, Honda-san. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Tohru was confused, but she willingly agreed.

Passing her room, Yuki guided her to his room, opening it, and when she was in, closed it softly behind her. She took a seat on his bed, and he sat down beside her. Yuki looked out his window, thinking. "How do I say this…." he started, still looking out the window. After some time, he looked at her, his eyes gentle. "Is Kyo treating you all right?"

She looked at him, surprised. "O-of course he has, Yuki-kun. He is very nice to me, why do you ask…?"

He sighed and looked at her, his face searching hers. "I guess I was a little worried, to be honest. I was rude, and not to mention selfish, thinking the things I did. I..." he trailed off, and Tohru had the feeling that he was about to say something important. He took a deep breath, and bravely looked deeper into her eyes. "I can't help but still love you. Even though you are with Kyo, I can't help but love you, much more than I should." His face contorted, and he looked out the window again, attempting to steady his breathing.

Tohru gasped a little gasp, and her arm automatically reached for his arm, touching him lightly. Yuki slowly turned back to her, his eyes downcast. "I'm so selfish," he mumbled "I only think of myself and I still wish we could be more," he took another breath. "And I'm even more selfish for wanting us to be friends after what I've said." He shook his head, and Tohru's eyes moistened just a bit,

"Oh, Yuki-kun," she said softly, squeezing his arm. "I've always thought of you as a friend, why would that change? Of course I still want us to be friends, no matter how selfish you think you are." Yuki was about to say something, but Shigure's voice came from downstairs."Toooooooooooohhhhhhhhruuuuuuuu-cchhhaaaaannn, could you come down here for a minute?"

Yuki quickly pulled her into a brief hug. "Friends, then?" He asked as he released her.

"Tohru smiles, and headed for the door with her bag."Of course Yuki-kun."

She took the stairs two at a time, and she landed lightly at the bottom. Pattering into the kitchen, she saw Hatori standing next to Shigure, who was grinning at something. "Tohru-chan, Haa-san wants to speak to you and Kyo-kun….I'll leave you alone…" Giggling, Shigure pattered out of the room. Hatori smiled at her confused look. "Hello Tohru-kun. Could we go somewhere more private…perhaps your room?" Tohru nodded slowly "Um, o-of course."

Hatori nodded, and headed for the stairs. "I'll go get Kyo. I'll meet you there in a second"

Tohru followed Hatori up the stairs, and walked into her room. Sitting on her bed, she thought, _what in the world does Hatori-kun want?_ Hatori then entered her room, with Kyo in tow. Kyo shot Tohru a confused look that seemed to read _do you know why the hell he's here?_

Hatori sat down in a nearby chair, and handed Kyo and Tohru a pamphlet. "How much do you know about this…?" Hatori asked, scooting up his chair.

So that's the end to the lovely chapter. It was pretty weird, no? It was like all serious, then pervy then serious again….. but I reaaalllly hope you'll hang with me long enough to read the next chapter…. THAT one is quuiiitttee interesting, I must say. Well, please comment!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three at last!!! This one took some rewriting, but it was better that way.

I still do not own Fruits basket, just in case you were wondering…… :D Enjoy my pretties!!! cackles maniacally Yes…..

**Chapter 3- A Chestfull of Fun!**

"What the HELL!!!!????" Kyo stormed, bearing down on Shigure, who was slightly sweat dropping. Shigure chuckled nervously, "Well, calm down now, Kyon…it was only out of the goodness of my heart, you know?" he said, glancing up sheepishly. Kyo looked ready to kill. "What?!!…you….we didn't need….already…" he scrambled for words, not knowing how to phrase his intense anger. Shigure clapped his hands as Tohru entered the room, seemingly happy to have a distraction. "Tohru-chan!! You didn't think it was all that bad, now did you?"

Kyo sighed in defeat, and went over to Tohru, who was at a loss for words. "Erm, well…." She said nervously, not wanting to hurt Shigure's feelings (as if). Kyo patted her shoulder comfortingly (he would have done more if Shigure wasn't there) "You don't have to answer that damn dog, " he said, anger still catching in his voice.

A sound from the stairs snapped them out of their thoughts. It was Yuki, who had just finished his homework and had come down to investigate the source of noise. He stepped into the kitchen, and stopped when he saw all the tense faces. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes flickering from one person to another. "Hnn," he commented, "I really don't want to know." Kyo rolled his eyes "No you really don't, "he snarled, shooting Yuki a glance that said 'and don't ask'. _I'd never be able to live it down if he found out._

_"_Well, anyways," Shigure said, rubbing his hands together cheerily." I have a wonderful surprise for all of you!!"

Ignoring all the blank looks on their faces, Shigure continued. "We are all going to a beach house tomorrow!!! With Aaya!!" He grinned at all of their faces. Tohru was the first to speak up. "Oh, really?" She smiled happily. "How fun!!!" Shigure nodded "Yes, Tohru-chan! So all of you go pack, we're leaving tomorrow morning!!! Scoot!!" He shooed them away.

Trudging up the stairs, Yuki turned to Kyo, his eyes suddenly hard. "Kyo."

Kyo turned, and he scowled at the rat's expression. "What?!" he growled, starting up the stairs again. Yuki kept up with ease, eyes still on him." You make sure to take care of her. If you don't, you can be sure to hear from me."

Kyo flinched in disgust. "Look, you damn rat, was that a threat? I'm treating her more than fine, and any way's, she's not your girlfriend!" Yuki looked away, so Kyo couldn't see his eyes filling with emotion. "Yes… but still."

"Ohhhh, deeaarr," Shigure commented, peering into the rental car. They had just finished packing the tiny Mini Cooper, and it was quite full. Shigure straightened up, grinning radiantly. "Looks like _sooommeone _will have to sit on _sooooommmeones_ lap!"

Kyo groaned." I swear, you live on my awkward situations." _Damn flippin' dog._

Yuki just rolled his eyes, and climbed into the back seat, spacing himself far away as possible from Kyo and Tohru. _I guess I don't have a choice, _Kyo thought as he climbed in. Not that he minded, but Shigure was reeaallly pissing him off lately. Tohru, though blushing, lowered her head and climbed into the car. Shigure hopped in, and settled himself in front, smirking to himself.

Suddenly, Tohru stumbled over Kyo's foot as she was getting in. Kyo tried to stop her, but it was too late. Tohru came down on Kyo, and go figure, her chest was right ion Kyo's face, muffling him. "O-Oh, K-"

"Oooohhhhhhieee, STOP IT!!!!" Shigure cried. He had seen in the review mirror, and he was honking to horn gleefully. "STOP it, you two!! Naughty, NAUGHTY Kyon!!" he crowed, tears of laughter streaming down his face, still honking the horn. Yuki just slumped down in his chair, shaking his head slowly.

Tohru righted herself after another attempt, and sat down slowly on Kyo's lap... Kyo ran his hands over hers, and buckled the seatbelt around her, Tohru's silky hair in his face.

He was, coincidentally, smiling to himself. What could he say? He was, as Shigure said, an extremely hormonal teenager.

"Oh my!!! Kyonchici, you did NOT!!!!" Ayame crowed, bent over in laughter. Shigure was slapping the table, cracking up. "Yes he did, Aaya!!!" Shigure cried, "And you know what? I think he liked it!!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" Aya crowed again. Kyo slumped lower beneath the table, killing Shigure a million times over in his brain. "Oo-o-oh," Sjhigure breathed, trying to calm himself so he could say something. "Hey, hey Aaya, what do you say we go to the beach tomorrow?" he cracked up again. "What do you think they'll do then??!!" Both drunk men laughing uncontrollably. Kyo made a mental note to not let them near any alcohol again. Or Tohru for that matter.

_It's not like I can help it, _he thought to himself, sighing inwardly. _So I guess it's the beach tomorrow. _

_Sooo! Beach scene next!! This one was short, I'm sorry and there was only one funny part, but I promise this next one will be awesome!! It involves…good stuff! Pleez comment!! Love y'all!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chhhaaappteeerr 4!! sparkle surprisingly, this is a long chapter… I had to fit in the beach AND the...other stuff..smirks Have any of you noticed that Tohru's klutziness is always getting her into pervy situations? As always, I heart reviews!!

* * *

Chapter Four- Whipped Cream is A No-No!

"Ahiee! It's so COLD!!" Tohru gasped, as she clasped Kyo's hand tightly, the waves ware surging around their calves. Kyo grinned down at her. It was cold, but he didn't really care, as long as she stayed close to him. Shigure and Ayame were watching them like hawks, occasionally giggling when the teens would touch or look at each other.

"Stay close to me, Okay?" Kyo warned her as they bravely splashed their way out into the strong waters. She giggled and squeezed his hand harder. It was a beautiful, sunny day, and Tohru realized that the water actually felt good on their hot skin. "Hey Kyo!" she warned him, and then jumped on his back, knocking him down into the water.

They surfaced, spluttering and laughing, Tohru still on his back. She mussed up his orange hair playfully, and Kyo was just glad to have a soaked Tohru on his back. Shigure and Ayame tittered at the dirty thoughts flowing through their X-rated brains. They couldn't help themselves.

"Hey, Kyyooonnnciiiiccchhiiii!!!!" Aya called, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Bet you liked that, didn't you?!! No, no need to answer, I can tell that you're getting-"

Kyo reached back and covered Tohru's innocent ears, determined not to fill them with Ayame's lewd comments.

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom, a shirtless Kyo closed it behind him and started vigorously towel-drying his hair. They had gotten back from the beach, and were having a relax time. Now in the kitchen, Kyo saw Tohru working on a small cake for dessert, her hands working busily. He smiled to himself, draped the towel around his shoulders and walked over to her.

"Oh, hi Kyo," she exclaimed, whipping her hands on her apron and offering him a cute smile that left him feeling lightheaded. "Mm. Wassup?" he asked her nonchalantly, grabbing the whipped cream from the counter and spraying some on his finger. He put his finger in his mouth, and then pulled it out again.

_Whipped cream.._ he thought to himself. He looked at Tohru, then at the whipped cream. _Oh hell no, _he thought exasperatedly. _Oh HELL no._

Wiping all dirty thoughts from his brain, he hurriedly set the container back on the counter and settled to watching Tohru. She picked up the whipped cream thoughtfully, reading the outside. "Hey, Kyo?" she asked, still reading. Kyo's heart sped up. _Does she know…?_

'Do not point at people' it said. _Oh well,_ Tohru thought. "GOTCHA!!" she cried, as she wheeled around and sprayed the cream in his face. "Aaauugh!" Kyo cried, ducking his head a bit too late. He looked up, amused and whipped cream covered, and snatched another bottle from the counter. "You're going down!" he said, and Tohru shrieked gleefully as he chased her around the room with it.

After the whipped cream war, they both collapsed on the floor, whipped cream covered and sweaty. Tohru laid her head on his chest, making the side of her face even stickier.

"That was so much fun," she breathed, looking up at him contentedly. He grinned down at her, and hitched her leg up so she was on top of him. "Yep," he said slyly, and she giggled, blushing a bit.

As if on cue, the door slid open and Shigure stepped in with Yuki at his side. They all froze, and then Shigure broke into fits of laughter. Yuki looked torn between amazement and disgust. "I don't want to KNOW," he commented as he backed out of the room. Shigure was beating the floor like a child throwing a tantrum, and Kyo and Tohru untangled, getting to their feet, and watched Shigure.

"-Just-t-too-good-on-FFFLLOOOORR-whipped-CREAM!!" Shigure gasped, breaking into another round of laughs, attempting to whipe the tears from his eyes.

As if called by some invisible force, Aya barged into the room, shaking out his hair.

"Oooh, what's this my young and restless teenagers?!" Aya commented, his voice rising with excitement as he saw kyo's lack of decency and the whipped cream.

A grin slowly spread across his face and he exclaimed "Looks to me like you two were caught in the act of -"Kyo once again clamped his hands over the innocent Tohru's ears.

"Well, in any case," Shigure finally said, righting himself and striding over to the counter (Kyo cautiously removed his hands) "We'd better put that whipped cream away, nn? I'm not so sure it's safe anymore…"

* * *

Yay! Another chapter over. That was certinatley eventful!! I love the whipped cream part… faraway look Pleez R&R as always!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Yo yo it's senpaicutie64 AGAIN!!! Now this chapter is something that I thought needed to be done. It's short(er) but as I said, I left it out and it was bugging me. Hope you like!!! blows kiss

* * *

Chapter 5- Early Morning Date

"Tohru…Hey, Tohru," Kyo breathed in her ear, his breath ticking it. Tohru sat up, rubbing her eyes and checked her bedside clock. It read 6:34 AM.

"Goodness Kyo, is-" Tohru started, but Kyo cut her off with a frantic "Shh!!" She lowered her voice, leaning in. "Is everything all right?" He smiled gently and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "More than all right. No one will be up for another hour at least, so do you want to go on a date with me?"

Tohru gasped, and her eyes sparkled. "Oh, yes! Yes, Kyo! Where do you want to go?"

Kyo smiled wider. "Overenthusiastic, as always," he commented teasingly. He stretched, and stood up. "Meet me downstairs when you're ready for my special surprise."

Climbing out of bed, Tohru grabbed her favorite floaty light blue dress, and changing out of her nightgown, slipped the dress over her head. She pattered to the bathroom, and ran a comb through her hair. Tohru brushed her teeth in a hurry, and checking her appearance one last time, she ran down the hallway to the stairs.

Stepping carefully down the summer house stairs, Tohru slipped into the front hall and found Kyo lounging against the wall, a large covered basket beside him. Kyo shoved off the wall, and pushed the hair out of his eyes, beaming at her. Evidently he was pleased about his surprise. He silently took her hand, grabbing the basket, and the both of them slipped out the back door, giggling like little children.

He led her down the dirt path in the back, near the woods. They wove in and out of the lush green trees, the faint morning sunlight creeping through the leaves and dancing on the ground in little beams. Tohru squeezed Kyo's hand in anticipation, and he smiled tenderly down at her. "We're almost there, Tohru."

Walking on for a bit, Kyo slowed down and looked around, nodding to himself. "Okay, it's just around the corner. You ready?" he asked enthusiastically. When she nodded, he pulled her hand ahead, and they stepped forward. Tohru drew in her breath.

It was a beautiful clearing, with thriving green grass, and flourishing, vibrant wildflowers. The sunrise was just ahead of them, creeping over the trees in a soft pink and orange. Tohru stepped ahead slowly, Kyo at her side, pleased with her reaction. "You like it then?" he asked softly, looking at her. She looked up at him, and put her hands around his waist, drawing him close to her. "It's beautiful," she said contentedly. He kissed the top of her head and broke away, motioning him to follow her. He stat the basket down in the middle of the clearing, rummaging through it. Kyo pulled out a blanket, and set it down, spreading it out on the grass.

Sitting down next to him, Tohru watched him pull out breakfast food, setting it down in front of them. After it was all set up, Tohru leaned over the food and kissed Kyo softly on the lips. He moved his hand to her neck, cradling it to him and responded with enthusiasm. Tohru broke the kiss after a moment, their lips brushing as they moved apart. "Thank you, Kyo," she said sweetly, grabbing a biscuit and buttering it. "This is perfect."

Kyo smiled back at her, and took a sip of milk from the container, watching the sunrise._ Don't loose your courage this time, _he thought. _It's time to tell her._

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her. "Hey Tohru?" She looked up, revived from her thoughts. "Nn? Yes, Kyo?"

He looked down at his lap, willing himself not to back out. "I...I've been putting off telling you this. I didn't want to come on right away, just in case it was too sudden, but I don't… I can't wait any longer to tell you." Kyo looked up at her, searching her face. He took another shaking breath. "I love you. I've always loved you, Tohru. I took you out here so I could tell you that. I truly, really love you."

With those words, a single tear rolled down Tohru's cheek, cascading into her lap. She smiled and laughed a bit, relief evident on her face "Oh, Kyo," she said emotionally, taking his hand. "I love you so much, too." She took his hand and placed it on her cheek, leaning into it. He looked at her once more, and leaned in to press his mouth to hers passionately. She leaned in to him and pushed him to the grass, her hands on his face, pressing it more intensely to his. As she intertwined her legs in his, Kyo thought _This is what I've been waiting for, for so long. I love her._

They sat up, and Kyo pressed his hand to her mouth, signaling to be quiet. She waited patiently, and then he removed his hand, smiling at her confused face. "Can you hear that?" She inclined her head. "Hear what?"

He rolled over and pulled her to the grass. "That's the sound of us being alone."

* * *

Omg!! Yay!! This was such fun to write, though it was pretty short. So cute!! The confession…. Pleez R&R my peeps!! 


End file.
